Generally, an electronic apparatus is driven using power stored in a battery. At this time, in the electronic apparatus, the battery may be replaced or recharged. In order to charge the battery, the electronic apparatus includes a contact terminal contacting an external charging device. That is, the electronic apparatus is electrically connected to the charging device through the contact terminal. The contact terminal of the electronic apparatus is externally exposed and thus may be contaminated by foreign materials or short circuited by humidity. In this case, since contact failure occurs between the contact terminal and the charging device, the battery of the electronic apparatus may not be charged.
In order to solve the above-described problem, a wireless power charging system has been proposed. The wireless power charging system includes a wireless power transmission device and a wireless power reception device. Here, the electronic apparatus is implemented by a wireless power reception device. The wireless power charging system may use various charging methods. At this time, in order to receive power from the wireless power transmission device, a predetermined charging method pre-set in the wireless power transmission device should be pre-set in the wireless power reception device. To this end, if the charging methods of the wireless power transmission device and the wireless power reception device are different, the wireless power reception device may not receive power from the wireless power transmission device.